


Running The Gauntlet

by helens78



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Character of Color, Electrical Play, Established Relationship, Hand Job, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's got a new kind of gauntlet he wants Rhodey to try.  Rhodey thinks Tony's out of his mind, but that's nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



> For Travis, who suggested Tony/Rhodey - electrical play when I was frantically trying to finish my first 2009 Kink Bingo card out. :)

Tony's always excited about new inventions--Tony is pretty much always excited about building shit, period--but this is more than usual. Rhodey doesn't even get to say hi before Tony's got him by the jacket and starts pulling him down the stairs.

"You got something gonna self-destruct or what?"

"I sure as hell _hope_ not."

Tony's definitely been building for a while. He's in grease-streaked jeans and a sweaty tank top, one of the ones that's got a cutout for the arc reactor in his chest. He's got goggles hanging down below his chin and he's still wearing heavy leather work gloves. All that safety gear and the man's still barefoot. Rhodey wonders about Tony's priorities sometimes. (Most of the time. But who's counting?)

"Here we go. Put this on and take a seat."

He hands over a partial gauntlet--it's got the fingertips and palm unit and forearm chassis, but no exterior coverings. Still, Rhodey's tried on armor in partial stages before; this is nothing new. Nothing to explain how much Tony's practically _bouncing_.

Despite the bouncing, Tony guides Rhodey over to the leather couch and pushes Rhodey down on it. For a minute, Rhodey's pretty sure he's going to get tackled into the couch without even getting to try the gauntlet on, which would be fine by him, but no; Tony just crouches in front of him and wiggles his eyebrows.

"C'mon, put it on, put it _on_\--"

Rhodey does. The gauntlet looks pretty similar to the one he's got in his War Machine armor, but there have definitely been some changes; he can actually feel them inside the fingertips and against his palm. "What's the deal?"

"Special effects!" Tony says. His hands flash open and closed like little fireworks; Rhodey's surprised Tony isn't saying _boom! bam! boom!_, too. "Wiggle your fingers."

"What am I trying to do?"

"You'll see, you'll see. Just..." He turns his own palm up and wiggles his fingers, like he's trying to juggle a bunch of tiny little balls. Rhodey shrugs and gives it a shot.

Little purple sparks fly across his palm, zipping from one side of the repulsor unit to the other. One of them hits an unprotected spot on his hand; Rhodey winces. "Static electricity? Really?"

"Kind of. Isn't it great?"

"It's _purple_."

Tony smirks. "I thought it was appropriate. You can get a little Mace Windu reference going--"

"I don't care _how_ much lightsabers get you off, I am _not_ shaving my head for you--"

Waving that off, Tony continues, "And besides, it was the easiest color to make and still be sure it'd be safe for the user and the recipient."

"Recipient? I'm supposed to shock bad guys with this?" Rhodey gives it another shot, and this time he puts his other hand over his palm, little sparks hitting his fingers. He still winces, but really, it's not that noticeable. "Yeah, they're going to cower in fear from War Machine: Purple Static Edition. Evil beware: your hair _will_ stand on end."

"Huh," Tony says. "I hadn't thought of that part. Maybe I should've--eh, whatever, c'mon. Let's do this thing."

Rhodey raises an eyebrow as Tony comes to his feet, leather gloves riding his thighs all the way up. That's sure as hell worth some attention, and when Tony pops the top button on his jeans open, Rhodey leans back to watch, stretching his arms across the back of the couch.

"No, you're gonna need that," Tony says, pointing at Rhodey's right hand. Another button, then another, and the rest of them come loose together, _pop pop pop_. Give the man one thing: he does know how to put on a show.

Wait--"I'm gonna what?"

Tony reaches into his jeans and gets his cock out, hard already--boy, there's a surprise--and... most of Rhodey's rational thoughts fly out of his head as he watches Tony stroking himself off with those leather work gloves on. "Gimme," Tony says, a little breathless. When Rhodey doesn't move, Tony sighs, rolls his eyes, and points at the gauntlet. "Come _on_. You think I built that for show?"

Finally Rhodey gets it, and his jaw drops. Score one for Tony, because usually Rhodey just goes with it these days, not even bothering with the stunned reaction. "You want me to shock you in the _dick_?"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon--"

"Are the repulsors active in this thing?"

"Well, _duh_, but--"

"You want to play Russian Roulette with your manhood? _Seriously?_"

"Do I look crazy? You know how to use that thing, you're not going to blow my cock off, right?"

"_No_, but--"

"So c'mon." Tony drops down on the couch next to Rhodey, on his knees, cock thrust forward where Rhodey can reach it easily. "Come on. Evil beware, remember? Make my ball hair stand on end."

"This is the _dumbest_ thing I have let you talk me into in I don't know _how_ long," Rhodey says, reaching over.

"Oh, days. Maybe even weeks," Tony says, putting his hand over Rhodey's gauntlet and pulling him in, wrapping Rhodey's fingers around his cock. "That's--oo! cold!--that's it, right there..."

Rhodey's cautious at first, which is not easy with Tony's hand over his, trying to rush him. After a minute, Rhodey grabs Tony by the wrist and yanks his hand away. "You're gonna break my concentration."

"Can't have that," Tony says, thrusting into Rhodey's hand. "Now we're talking--all warmed up, yeah, good--"

"Good?" Rhodey asks. The glide into his hand is awkward; the metal's smooth, but by no means slick. "You still wanna try this thing?"

"Fuck, yeah! Do it, c'mon..."

Rhodey wiggles his fingers, and the purple lightning goes flowing over Tony's skin. Tony gasps and jerks forward, hands coming up and grabbing at Rhodey's shoulders. "_Fuck_!"

"Too much?"

"More, more, more--"

Another little burst of lightning; Tony moans this time, really thrusting into Rhodey's hand. "Fuuuuck, yeah," he says, breathless and laughing.

Rhodey shakes his head, but he keeps it up, stroking Tony with the gauntlet, with his other hand, with the arcs of purple lightning that are, he's privately admitting, pretty fucking cool-looking--until Tony groans and his head tilts forward, and Rhodey knows it's time to stop teasing him.

"You care if you get come on your gear?"

"Your gear," Tony grits out through his teeth, "you tell me."

"We'll make the robots clean it up," Rhodey says, and while Tony's cracking up, he gets going again, stroking quick this time, electricity zapping Tony with every other stroke, until Tony yells out loud and shoves _hard_ into Rhodey's hand, come streaking over the gauntlet's palm and the forearm cuff and even onto Rhodey's lap, getting Rhodey pretty goddamned messy. Tony, of course, is pretty much pristine.

"Ohhhh," Tony mumbles, afterwards, falling onto his back. His head hits the armrest with a _thunk_, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Oh, why didn't I do that _years_ ago..."

"Good question," Rhodey says, looking around for something to clean himself up with. One of the robots has helpfully found a box of Kleenex and is holding it up; Rhodey tries not to find that freaky. "Thanks," he mumbles. He takes a few tissues; the robot turns around, revealing a waste container on its back. "I--did you build this thing for spooge cleanup?"

"I spend a lot of time down here," Tony says, waving a hand dismissively.

"You poor thing," Rhodey mutters. "Least Pepper doesn't have to do it."

"So?" Tony asks. He gets one eye open. "Did it work for you?"

"Well, I didn't blow your dick off, so I'd say it worked okay."

"You want me to build some of those into my suit?"

"I don't think purple is Iron Man's color."

Tony snickers. "Maybe not. But I can think of something..."

"I'm good with the old-fashioned way," Rhodey says, leaning back against the opposite end of the couch, one hand sliding down between his legs. "And speaking of which..."

"Oh! Right, yeah." Tony leans forward and starts tugging off his gloves. Rhodey sits back up halfway and shakes his head.

"Hey, no, hang on a minute." Tony's got one fingertip in his mouth, and pauses mid-tug, eyebrows raised. "Leave the gloves on."

"Why, Colonel Rhodes, you perverted sex fiend," Tony says, pulling his gloves back on and grinning broadly. "You realize you're going to corrupt me completely with your deviant ways."

"And make you beg for it if you don't get your ass over here right now."

"Ass or hands? Because the gloves, you said the gloves--" Rhodey glares at him, and Tony scoots forward. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"Pretty sure this one's my turn," Rhodey says, but he's grinning by the time Tony gets his gloves on him.

_-end-_


End file.
